


Oscar's New Friend

by MultiFandomMess15



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1910s, Brothers, Cats, Fishing, Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Stray Cat, Sweden - Freeform, The Swedes - Freeform, i don't speak swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMess15/pseuds/MultiFandomMess15
Summary: Oscar was expecting this to be just another walk home from school, that is until he hears meowing.A wholesome one shot about Oscar the Swede finding a stray cat.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Oscar's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time posting a fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A few disclaimers:   
> -I do not speak Swedish, so if any of the Swedish in this is incorrect I am really sorry.  
> -They don't specify when the Swedes are from, but this is supposed to be set in the 1910s.  
> -In the show they say that the Swedes are triplets, but I don't really think that's true, so in this Axel is the oldest, Otto is the middle child, and Oscar is the youngest.   
> -Like I said before, this is my first time posted a fic so it might not be the best. It's also my first time writing the Swedes so if it's ooc I'm sorry. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, also I'm probably gonna write some more Swedes one shots, so look out for those :)

Oscar had just finished another long day of school, and was waiting outside for his two older brothers. Otto and Axel had both already finished their schooling, and were working as fishermen full time. “Oscar,” he heard someone yell, and turned around to see Otto standing there. 

“Var är Axel?” (where is Axel?), Oscar asked, Otto moving to speaking distance. 

“Jobbar fortfarande” (still working), Otto answered. 

“Jag kan gå hem själv, du vet” (I can walk home myself, you know), Oscar pointed out. 

“Du vet hur Axel är” (you know how Axel is). And before Oscar could object Otto had already started the journey home. 

The rest of the walk was silent, that’s how it usually was. So silent you could hear the slightest of sounds, like a kitten’s meow. 

That’s weird. Oscar didn’t remember there being any cats in the neighborhood. Oscar shot his arm out, stopping his brother from walking any further. Otto’s eyebrows raised at the sudden motion. The younger boy then followed the noise until it led him to a thick and prickly bush. Without hesitation, Oscar hastily moved the bush’s branches revealing a small, brown, kitten. The boy scooped the animal up in his arms, and gently laid it on the ground next to his brother.

“Vad är det?” (what is that?), Otto voiced. 

“Jag hittade den i busken” (I found it in the bush), Oscar explained. “Det är bara en kattunge. Vi borde ta det hem!” (it is just a kitten. We should take it home). 

“Vi kan inte ta hand om en katt Oscar” (we can not take care of a cat Oscar).

“Varför inte? Det skulle fånga möss och hålla oss sällskap” (why not? It would catch mice and keep us company).

“Kanske” (maybe).

“Verkligen?” (really?)

“Vi får se vad Axel säger” (we’ll see what Axel says).

“Tack Otto” (thank you Otto), Oscar gushed. 

The brothers then continued their walk back to the small fishing shack they shared with their grandmother, Oscar comforting the kitten the whole way there. 

When they finally arrived they noticed Axel was still out fishing. “Axel,” Otto called. When the eldest brother heard Otto’s call he swiftly hopped out of his boat and made his way over. 

“Vad är det?” (what is that?), Axel instantly said, pointing to the creature in Osacr’s arms. 

“En katt” (a cat), Oscar said, but was cut off by Otto.

“Jag sa till honom att vi inte kunde behålla det” (I told him we couldn’t keep it). 

“Det var helt ensamt!” (it was completely alone!).

“Låt mig se det” (let me see it), Axel intervened. 

Oscar lightly passed the kitten over to his brother who looked at it for a few seconds. “Vi kan behålla det” (we can keep it). 

“Ja!” (yes!), Oscar exclaimed. 

“Men det är ditt ansvar, inte mina, eller Otto's, eller Mormor’s” (but it is your responsibility, not mine, or Otto’s, or Grandmother’s). 

“Tack” (thank you). 

“Vad ska vi kalla det?” (what should we call it?), Otto asked. 

“Henne, katten är en henne” (her, the cat is a her), Axel added. 

“Hur är det med Freya?” (what about Freya?), Oscar proposed.

“Som gudinnan?” (like the goddess?), Otto replied. 

“Ja, av kärlek, skönhet, guld” (yes, of love, beauty, gold), Oscar continued. 

“Krig” (war), Otto commented. 

“Freya är det” (Freya it is), Axel stated, ending his brothers’ bickering. 

“Freya,” Oscar smiled, taking back his new pet. 

“Gå och hitta en plats för Freya, kom sedan hjälp oss med fiske” (go find a place for Freya, then come help us with fishing), Axel concluded. 

And just like that Oscar had run off, his new friend in hand. 

Over the years, Oscar took good care of Freya, sneaking her bits of fish from his supper and cuddling her when one of them couldn’t sleep. Axel and Otto had grown soft for her too. Axel would always check to make sure nothing bad happened to Freya. If anything happened to that cat Oscar would be devastated, and that’s actually what Axel didn’t want. And Otto, well he would never complain when Freya caught a mouse that had been sneaking around the house. 

Altogether Freya made a great addition to the Swedish family. And well, she was definitely what started their love of cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did like it, I am probably gonna write some more stuff about the Swedes so make sure to keep an öga (eye) out!


End file.
